The Café and The Anniversary
by Nadya Funadya
Summary: AU./Sasuke rela menjadi pelayan di sebuah café demi kekasihnya, Hinata. Pasalnya, sebulan lagi adalah 1st Anniversary mereka dan Sasuke belum punya uang untuk merayakannya. Akankah rencana-nya ini berhasil?/SasuHina.


Ahoy, hola, aloha, hai...! XD *kelamaan, woy!*

It's me, Nadya! Masih inget, gak? Kaya'nya gak bakalan ada seorangpun yang inget, deh. Aku 'kan Hiatus dari FFn selama berbulan-bulan. Bahkan hampir setahun. Hiks... T^T

Ini ada sebuah fic punyaku yang ancur abis, dan merupakan fic pertamaku di tahun 2012 ini. Hehe. X9 *uwooo... what the?*

Yah, karena udah lama vacuum, moga-moga aja fic-ku yang sekarang ada perubahan–walaupun sedikit. Oke, kalau begitu. Gak perlu diperpanjang lagi, ya?

**_HAPPY READING! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! _^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Café and The Anniversary**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Café and The Anniversary © Nadya Funadya**

**Genre : Drama, Humor, Romance**

**Rated : K+**

**Pair : Pair utama SasuHina (ditambah pair lain)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, bahasa campuran (bahasa baku+bahasa tidak baku/G4UL), dan jangan salahkan saya kalau fic ini gaje. Karena saya sudah memperingatkan Anda!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding di café itu baru saja mati ketika seorang bos memecahkan piring dengan sekuat tenaga. Kenapa jam bisa ikut-ikutan mati? Mirip peristiwa resonansi–sebuah benda yang bergetar akan membuat benda lainnya ikut bergetar jika frekuensi bendanya sama. Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan, salah seorang pegawai yang mendengar suara piring pecah pun ikut-ikutan 'bergetar'. Lebih tepatnya, kaget setengah mati dan pada detik berikutnya, ia tepar di tempat. Jadi, apa itu masih bisa disebut sebagai 'resonansi'?

Ah, lupakan soal resonansi! Kembali ke topik sebenarnya!

Bos di sebuah café bernama Kaede Café kelihatan sedang marah-marah. Wajahnya yang menakutkan dan kepala yang menguap dan berasap–dia jadi kelihatan seperti di film kartun 'Avaajadah : The Legend of Genteng' kalau lagi marah. Bedanya, kalau di film itu wajah dan seluruh badannya semua berwarna biru. Kalau dia, wajahnya berwarna merah padam, kecuali warna tubuhnya. 'Kan sayang kalau ngehabisin uang cuma buat beli cat warna merah 1 kaleng penuh. Nanti dia malah rugi sendiri.

"SEMUANYAAA! CEPAT KUMPUL SEKARANG JUGAAA!" Teriakannya membahana hingga seluruh penjuru café. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, semua pegawai di café itu langsung berkumpul.

"Ada apa, Bos?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Kalian telah membuatku malu! Aku kecewa pada kalian!"

Semua spontan mengernyitkan dahi dan saling berpandangan heran. "Kecewa? Maksud Anda?"

"Lihat ini!" Serunya sambil menunjukkan sebuah piring bekas pakai. "Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa diatas makanan ada seekor kecoa!"

Para staff café itu hanya berkata 'oh' saat menanggapi omelan bos mereka. "Oh…. Kami kira ada apa, ternyata hanya seekor kecoa…."

"Kenapa kalian hanya mengatakan 'oh' dengan wajah santai, hah! Seharusnya kalian itu menjadi lebih bertanggungjawab. Terutama kau, koki!" tunjuknya pada salah seorang koki bertubuh besar.

"Eh? A-aku, Bos?" si koki celingak-celinguk. "Tapi, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Jelas, lha! Kau ini 'kan koki, kau yang memasak makanan! Seharusnya, kau memperhatikan kualitas semua bahan masakan yang ada sebelum kau memasaknya!"

"Ta-tapi, Bos. Saya sudah mengecek semua bahan makanan yang ada. Dan semuanya higienis," lagi-lagi sang koki berkata dengan lirih.

Bos wanita itu berdecak kesal. Lalu, ia melirik dengan ekor matanya–dua orang pelayan pria yang terlihat masih _ABG_. Yang satu, pelayan dengan rambut dan mata serba hitam kelam. Ia menunjukkan muka datar dan hampir tanpa ekspresi. Dan satu orangnya lagi, seorang pelayan berkulit tan dan bermata safir sebiru lautan–dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang sangat mencolok. Ia malah cengengesan dan memasang tampang tak berdosa ketika sang bos menatapnya dan temannya dengan tatapan membunuh. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" pekiknya.

Sontak saja, pemuda yang cengengesan–bernama Naruto–itu berhenti memasang wajah ceria-nya dan langsung berganti ke raut wajah terkejut. "A-a-ada apa, Bos?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

"Kau ini kepala pelayan, 'kan?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis dan dahinya. Banyak sekali jumlah keringatnya yang bercucuran itu, sampai-sampai hujan diluar pun berhenti turun. Seperti semua air hujan pindah ke tubuhnya. Kok bisa, ya?

"I-iya, Bos. La-lalu kenapa? Oh, mungkin…. Apa aku akan naik jabatan, ya?" ucapnya polos dengan memasang lagi tampang sumringah nan tak berdosa.

"Bodoh! Maksudku–kau kepala pelayan! Kau harus mendidik bawahanmu. Apa kau lupa, kalau kita punya pegawai baru?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia baru ingat kalau pegawai baru yang dimaksud itu adalah… "Sasuke, maksudmu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Matanya melirik pemuda serba hitam yang berdiri disamping Naruto. "UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Pelayan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menoleh, masih dengan tatapan datar. "Hn?"

Bos yang bernama Anko itu menghampirinya dan mengomelinya terus-menerus. Sasuke, sih, biasa saja. Malah, omongan Anko itu diterimanya dengan cara masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri. Sebetulnya, telinganya itu memang mendengar semua omelan panas dari bosnya 'tercinta'. Tapi, pikirannya melayang-layang dan teringat lagi akan peristiwa memalukan tiga hari yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

Hari ini, kelas 11-2 jurusan IPA di SMA Konoha sepi banget. Maksudnya sepi bukan karena tak ada orang sama sekali, tapi sepi karena dari tadi pagi TIDAK ADA GURU YANG MENGAJAR ke kelas tersebut. Garis bawahi itu; _TIDAK ADA GURU YANG MENGAJAR!_

Pasalnya, hampir setengah dari guru-guru yang ada sibuk menjadi pengawas Ujian Praktek siswa-siswi kelas 12. Sepertinya, kelas 10 dan 11 tidak dianggap sama sekali. Jadi, seperti biasa. Naluri murid-murid untuk berbuat 'terserah gue-semau gue-terus masalah buat elo?' pun muncul. Termasuk Sasuke. Ia juga memilih untuk meng-SMS kekasihnya di seberang sana.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kali. Sasuke memencet-mencet tombol dengan _keypad QWERTY_ dari ponselnya; mengetik sebuah SMS. Tapi anehnya, SMS itu tetap tidak bisa terkirim juga! Ia malah terlihat sudah frustasi duluan.

"Ayo! Terkirim, terkirim, terkirim!" jeritnya, namun tentu saja di dalam hati. Mana mau dia menjerit keras-keras gara-gara SMS gagal terkirim. Ih, tengsin abis, _bro_!

Tulisan _'loading'_ tertera di layar ponsel merek Belek Beri miliknya. Dan lagi, muncul sebuah tulisan**_ 'Selamat! SMS Anda Gagal Terkirim!'_**.

Astaga, ini HP bego banget! SMS gagal terkirim malah diucapin selamat! Kalau HP laknat miliknya ini rusak atau hancur, Sasuke pasti akan menari-nari bahagia sambil menebar Bunga Kamboja. Pastinya, ia akan minta dibelikan HP baru berbasis Andeloid–bukan Ande-Ande Lumut.

Naruto, yang bangkunya berada disebelah bangku Sasuke, menatap gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa kau, Teme? Sepertinya kelihatan frustasi, deh."

Sasuke yang gengsi kalau ketahuan SMS nya berulang kali gagal terkirim, pura-pura terlihat kalau ia tidak ada masalah sama sekali. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukan urusanmu!"

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah," ucapnya pasrah. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau hendak mengirim SMS pada siapa?"

Yang ditanya berdecak pelan. Matanya tetap fokus pada layar ponsel-nya. Tangannya lagi-lagi sibuk mengetik SMS dan berusaha mengirimnya. "Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas, dan geleng-geleng kepala. "Baik, baik. Aku takkan mengganggumu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Hati-hati pulsamu habis!" Ia pun berjalan menghampiri teman-teman laki-lakinya yang lain.

Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Betul juga! Dia jadi penasaran berapa lagi sisa pulsa yang dimilikinya. Ternyata….

_Sisa pulsa yang Anda miliki adalah 0. Mohon isi kembali pulsa Anda hari ini juga atau tamatlah riwayat Hand Phone Anda! Terima kasih._

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap tulisan tersebut dengan tampang bego. 180 derajat sangat ancur dari wajah aslinya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Dan….

"Bodoh! Pantas saja tidak bisa terkirim!"

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

"…kalian semua dan…. Uchiha? Kau dengar, tidak?" Anko menatap Sasuke. Refleks lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika dan sebuah kalimat gumaman keluar dari mulutnya, yang membuat emosi Anko semakin meningkat.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?" geramnya. Iris matanya berubah menjadi warna merah. Amarahnya berkobar-kobar bak kebakaran di sebuah gedung bertingkat.

Sasuke yang sadar akan ucapannya barusan, terkejut dan buru-buru menyanggahnya kalau sebenarnya ia sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa gawat kalau Anko mengamuk! "B-bukan begitu! M-maksudku…."

Tapi terlambat. Tinggal menghitung sepersekian detik, dan tamatlah sudah.

"GAJIMU KUPOTONG, UCHIHA BERENGSEK!"

**.**

**.**

Sepulang bekerja dari café pada sore hari, seperti biasa, Sasuke menjemput pacarnya dari tempat bimbingan belajarnya dengan menggunakan sepeda motor. Bukan berarti dia tak punya mobil, cuma berabe saja.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, seorang gadis–kira-kira seumuran Sasuke–berambut panjang keluar dari pintu gerbang bersamaan dengan murid-murid bimbel yang lainnya.

Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria melihat kedatangannya. "Maaf. Sasuke-kun pasti menunggu lama, ya?" ucapnya pelan.

Gadis ini begitu cantik. Kulitnya putih dan sedikit kemerahan dibagian pipi dan bibirnya. Rambut _indigo_ panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai dan mata _lavender_ yang terlihat bercahaya. Tidak hanya itu. Perangainya pun halus, terlihat dari suaranya yang begitu lemah lembut seperti kapas.

"Tidak juga. Baru saja," Sasuke menyerahkan helm ke tangan gadis itu.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang agak lebam, Hinata pun merasa khawatir. "_E-etto_…. W-wajahmu kenapa?"

"Tadi tidak sengaja terbentur tembok." Tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau ini semua adalah perbuatan sang 'Ratu dari semua Ratu Iblis', Mitarashi Anko. "Sudahlah, ini tidak penting! Ayo, Hinata! Kita harus segera pulang! Langit sudah mendung."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu memasangkan helm di kepalanya. "L-lain kali hati-hati, ya?"

Hyuuga Hinata, nama lengkapnya. Begitu melihatnya, pasti tidak sedikit pria yang langsung tertarik padanya. Eits, tapi ingat! Kalau mau mendekati Hinata, langkahi dulu mayat Sasuke! Ya. Sasuke adalah tipe cowok yang 'agak galak' kalau ada yang berani macam-macam pada kekasihnya. Jadi, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat pria manapun yang genit pada Hinata untuk menjadi jomblo seumur hidup! Wih, serem!

**.**

**.**

Kelas 11-1 jurusan IPA. Ini adalah kelasnya Hinata. Sekarang seharusnya adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Tapi guru yang mengajar, Yuhi Kurenai, tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan mengawas kelas 12.

Hinata sejak tadi hanya melamun dan menatap keluar jendela. Oh! Ternyata, kelas 11-2 jurusan IPA sedang melangsungkan pelajaran Olahraga, yakni Futsal. Diantara sekumpulan anak-anak cowok yang sedang bermain Futsal tersebut, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang ternyata juga ikut bermain. Saat itu juga, ia tersenyum dan kagum pada pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis–teman Hinata–berambut_ pinky bubble gum_ berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat kalau hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Hinata!"

"Iya?"

"Ada yang baru, nih!"

"Apa?"

Dan dari percakapan tersebut, terciptalah sebuah iklan biskuit Oleok yang sangat fenomenal. Nggak, ding! Sekarang serius, ya?

"Kyaa…. Aku senang sekali, Hinataaa…." Gadis itu memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Tampaknya, Hinata dibuat kehabisan napas olehnya.

"E-eh?" Hinata tampak kebingungan. "S-Sakura-_chan_, s-sesak..." ucapnya lirih.

Gadis bernama Sakura itupun buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. "U-ups, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat," ia menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong. Aku ingin mengajakmu _hangout_. Kau mau, tidak?"

Gadis dihadapannya terlihat berpikir. "A-apa Ino-_chan_ dan Tenten-_chan_ juga d-diajak?"

"Tentu! Kau tahu apa tujuanku mengajak kalian bertiga _hangout_ bersamaku?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Psstt! Jangan bilang-bilang, ya?" ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. "Aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Naruto. Ini 'kan _1st Anniversary_ kami–" ia memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, "–dan aku memintamu juga Ino dan Tenten untuk memilihkan barang yang tepat. Kalian pasti tahu betul selera pasangan masing-masing, 'kan? Kecuali aku. Soalnya, Naruto itu orangnya plin-plan, sih."

Wajah Hinata menjadi berawan dan terlihat sendu. Sepertinya ada hal yang sedang dipikirkannya. "Hi-Hinata?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah? B-bukan apa-apa. I-itu, anu. Timnya Sasuke-kun sepertinya kalah dalam permainan. Ekspresi mereka seperti kecewa," tunjuknya ke arah jendela. Sakura melihat ke jendela, ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Terlihat sekelompok siswa yang sedang bermain Futsal. Permainan itu sepertinya baru saja selesai.

Bel pun berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. "Sakura-_chan_, aku keluar duluan, ya?" Hinata mengucapkan permisi pada gadis Bunga Sakura itu.

"Iya, silahkan saja!" balasnya.

Sakura menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hinata, Hinata. Jelas-jelas kelihatannya Tim Sasuke yang menang, kenapa dia bilang kalah? Sebenarnya siapa, sih, yang dia lihat? Ck, ck. Ada-ada saja anak itu…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jiakakak! Parah banget fic ini! Ancur, lagi! Terus, gaje, terus -bla bla bla-. -.-"a

Tapi semoga bisa membuat Anda minimal tersenyum. Kalau sampai ketawa karena baca fic ini, aku pasti bakalan bengong saking gak percaya. *o*

Oh ya, sekalian juga mau tanya, nih? Disini ada yang main game Pokemon Online, gak? Kalau ada, kasih tahu lewat PM atau via Facebook, ya? Soalnya aku newbie, sih. Jadi skill-ku masih jelek. Ahahaha... XD

Kalau kalian juga punya info terbaru soal Anime (khususnya Naruto, One Piece, atau Pokemon), PM aku ya? Soalnya aku seneng banget ngebahas soal Anime. Tapi yang lagi kugandrungi sekarang yaitu Pokemon.

Oke, maaf kalau chapter 1 ini masih kurang jelas, ya? Trus, kalau charanya OOC semua, lemparin aja aku pake Tablet PC berbasis Android, ya? :DD *Semua : Ngarep plus matre abis nih anak!*.

Dagh! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Kalau lama update, berarti aku lagi sibuk & banyak tugas. ^^7

**.**

**.**

**_:9 Nadya Funadya :9_**

_(8 April 2012)_

**.**

**.**

Silahkan berkomentar dengan bebas! Ungkapkan opinimu mengenai fanfic ini! Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan! Caranya, dengan mengklik tombol dibawah ini.

**ll**

**v**


End file.
